


Adore U

by MFGLHY



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Bang Chan is Whipped, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light-Hearted, Not Beta Read, Overprotective Bang Chan, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Soft Bang Chan, Team as Family, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Jeongin gave him a promise that, next time they would spend time with each other.After all, they're brothers but, it seems like they wouldn't get to spend time with each other.(Or, a sweet fluff dedicated for ourMaknae on Top, I.N!)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's fluff!  
> this fic was for myself and totally self-indulgent! So, I wouldn't know if it was up to your expectation.  
> Anyway, not beta'ed like my other fics like usual.
> 
> *Inspired from Maknae On Top MV, the scene that was on the end.  
> don't forget to watch [Maknae on Top!](https://youtu.be/SjKARrJwqzE) I love it so much!  
> Also there would be a second chapter of this, so please be patient!

He waited outside, his eyes lingered on the door. He narrowed his eyes as he waited for him to come out from his room. He tapped his foot on the floor for a few times, he become more impatient as he looked into his watch.

“For how much longer I need to wait here?”

He grumbled under his breath as he looked into his watch, he paced back and forward in front of the door. He was tempted to barge into the room but decided to not to.

“Jeongin, how much longer will you be inside there?!”

He shouted in front of the door while banging the door frantically, he frowned as he didn’t hear any responses from inside the room. He decided to called out the youngest’s name once again.

“Jeonginnie! Hey! Are you asleep inside there?”

Then he waited for his response, but to no avail, he didn’t get anything from the youngest. Chan decided to barge in, only to be greeted by Jeongin sleeping form on the bed.

He narrowed his eyes and a grumble slipped out from his lips, as he watched Jeongin sleep on the bed peacefully. Then he let out a sigh while shaking his head lightly, he kneeled beside Jeongin’s bed as he watched his chest heaved up and down.

He sighed, “Innie, why don’t you just say it to me?” he muttered under his breath, as ruffled Jeongin’s hair lightly, not wanting to wake him up.

Chan looked at Jeongin with adoration, as he squished the youngest cheeks. Jeongin let out a grumble as he try to slap Chan’s hand away in his sleep. Chan let out a giggle and cooed at Jeongin sleeping form.

“My cute brother, sleep well then.”

With that Chan gave a kiss on Jeongin’s forehead and whispered a “Goodnight.” As he exited the room carefully not wanting to wake him up from his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath, after Chan stepped out from Jeongin's room.

He stepped out of his brother’s room only to be greeted by his friends, they were greeting him quite loudly. He almost facepalmed at how loud they can be, he immediately shushed them by hitting them on the back of their heads in a playful manner.

“Hey, what’s that for?”

Grumbled Changbin at him as he rubbed the sore spot on his head where Chan hit him. While Han puffed his cheeks at Chan, his expression changed into annoyed as he rubbed his sore head where Chan gave him a hit on the head.

Chan only sat down across both of his friends, he crossed his arms as he remembered the peaceful expression his little brother had on his face as he asleep. He didn’t even notice that Changbin and Han looking at him weirdly while pointing at him for numerous times, they bickered with each other as they saw him didn’t even take a glance at them.

He snapped out from his deep thought and lifted his head, shaking his head as he saw his best friends bickering with each other, a smile etched on his lips as he watched them.

“So, what are you two doing here? don’t you two need to go home?”

Changbin and Han narrowed their eyes at Chan’s words, Changbin shakes his head lightly, he approached Chan and gripped his shoulder quite hard, making Chan let out a quiet wince.

“Where’s Jeongin? We want to see him before we go home.”

Changbin asked Chan while shaking him lightly, he put up his hands in an attempt to stop Changbin from shaking him, while Han only watched from the sidelines with a smile etched on his lips, a laugh slipped out from his mouth as he watched Changbin shakes Chan.

“Whoa, whoa, stop it,”

“I’ll stop when you tell Jeongin to come out.”

“No can do,”

Han whined, “Why not?” he asks as he sat down next to Chan.

Chan rolled his eyes at them, “He’s asleep, and I don’t want to wake him up.” He tells them as he put Changbin’s hands away from his shoulder. He scrunched his nose at Changbin in distaste, while he fluttered his eyes at him in playful manner. Chan pretended to gagged at the sight of him battering eyes at him.

“Go away, go home, you’ll meet him tomorrow anyway. It’s not like you haven’t meet him today.”

Changbin and Han pouted at him, Chan scrunched his nose at them, quite weirded out by their expression. He almost tempted to put his palm on their lips, he just did that and pushed them until their back met with his couch. Their shouts were muffled by his own palm, they tried to pry away Chan’s hand away to no avail.

“What did I say about it?”

He whispered at them in low voice, making them trembled as they heard him. He narrowed his eyes waiting for their response, Han and Changbin exchanged looks then slumped their shoulders as Chan threatened them.

Chan gave them a wide grin, “Good then, walk away then, It’s already quite late now.”

“But, Hyung… I want to see your baby brother…”

Han whined as he and Changbin was pushed into the door by Chan, he sighed but didn’t stop pushing his friends until they were outside from his house.

“See you tomorrow then, you’ll see him tomorrow.”

Chan assured them as he closed the door in their face, he let out a breath of relief as he sat down on the couch. He looked up into the ceiling, as he closed his eyes and draped his arms over his face as he sighed.

“Baby Jeongin. My baby brother.”

He muttered out as a smile formed on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos or comment!  
> Criticism also accepted!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy) | [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mfghly)


End file.
